happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Journey to the Center of the Mine
'Journey to the Center of the Mine '''is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Cole * Groundie Appearances * Mole (skeleton) * Todd * Mole people Plot Cole and Groundie are seen working in a mine. The torch on Groundie's helmet goes off, bringing down visibility in the dark tunnel. He unknowingly punctures a pipe which causes gas to come out. Cole only realizes this after lighting a match. This leads to an explosion. The two end up being buried deep within the mine as a result of this freak accident. Groundie's light comes back on, but constantly flashes on and off, as his helmet is now deformed from the calamity. Cole drags him along as they try to find a way out, unknowingly heading deeper below the ground. Soon enough, Cole sees a light ahead. He and Groundie rush towards it in hopes that it is a way out. Instead, they discover a civilization of mole people. They gather around Cole and attack him. One of them looks at Groundie with great awe. It turns out they have an ancient prophesy showing they will have a ruler, and Groundie's busted helmet seems to look like a crown. Cole is locked up in a small cage and treated like a zoo animal. He desperately uses his pickaxe to dig out of this predicament. Meanwhile, Groundie becomes ruler of the mole people, who worship him and follow his every command. Suddenly, an elder mole person tells a crowd to tie up Groundie and carry him towards a lava pit. It turns out that they sacrifice anyone who shows up that happens to be their ruler. After countless hours, Cole gives up trying to escape and angrily throws his axe, breaking a hole through the ground and causing lava to seep through the surface. The mole peoples' civilization ends up being flooded and burnt. But Cole has survived, as his cage is a makeshift boat. He quickly grabs Groundie and the two are launched upwards by a spout of magma. They return to the earth's surface by flying out of a volcano. A hole is burnt through the cage, allowing Cole an opportunity to jump out, bringing Groundie with him. Surviving the fall, they celebrate their victory, until the cage lands on them. Todd is shown climbing to the top of the volcano, marking it with a flag that has his face on it. A mole person crawls out and, seeing Todd's crown, assumes he is yet another ruler. Todd eagerly agrees to come to the mole peoples' civilization, oblivious to the threat that awaits him. Deaths # The Mole was sacrificed by the mole people prior to the episode. # Numerous mole people are burnt. # Cole and Groundie are crushed by a cage. Trivia * The Mole's skeleton (wearing sunglasses) is shown floating in the lava pit. * The title is a pun on ''Journey to the Center of the Earth. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 57 Episodes